


the walkway

by villiageidiot



Series: HM500 Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot
Summary: An overdue conversation on a brick walkway
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM500 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121645
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	the walkway

**Author's Note:**

> HM500 Prompt: the photo of the snowy walkway

It’s almost Christmas when Alec finally brings it up.

They’re in New York for some last-minute Christmas shopping, namely a book for Alec’s mom, and Magnus has something very specific in mind, which Alec is more than fine with. It’s involved several antique shops and thankfully, Magnus finds whatever he’s been looking for at the third and final on his list.

Alec finds something, too. It’s small, black, and dulled from age, but it’s perfect, and he pays while Magnus is looking through dusty anthologies in the back.

They walk through the streets, bundled against the snow, and watch the street lights come on.

“Hey, stop for a moment,” Alec says softly as they make their way across a brick walkway with a metal railing. He grabs Magnus’ hand to still him.

Magnus looks at him curiously.

Alec shrugs. “It just looks nice here.”

Magnus makes a humming noise of assent and props his arms on the top of the railing, peering down. Alec follows suit and takes in their view. It’s trees, mostly, all covered with a fine dusting of snow, like a painting.

They’re quiet for several moments. “I got you something,” Alec says finally, breaking the silence. “Can I give it to you?”

Magnus meets his eyes and smiles. “I don’t think you understand how Christmas works.”

Alec watches him. “Yeah. I don’t wait to wait.”

Magnus tries to read his face. “Sure.”

Alec gives him a lopsided smile and pulls the lock out of his pocket. Magnus stares at it for a few moments. He’s confused, but then looks up with realization.

“I –” Magnus starts.

Alec wants to hear the rest, but he also doesn’t. “Look, I get it, Magnus.”

“How did you know?” Magnus asks quietly.

Alec looks back out to the snow-capped trees. “I stopped by once and saw it was missing. I figured it out from there.”

Magnus gently turns Alec’s face to meet his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Alexander.”

Alec huffs out a sad laugh. “Magnus, I’m the one that’s sorry.”

Magnus’ hand reaches for Alec’s. “Well, it’s beautiful,” he says, holding the lock up. “Let’s go hang it before we leave.”

Alec shakes his head. “No, let’s hang it here instead,” he tells him, patting the metal railing.

“Oh,” Magnus says. “Any particular reason?”

Alec frowns and shrugs. “No. I just like it here.”

Magnus hums. “No one will see it.”

“I know,” Alec says, smiling.

Magnus pushes a puff of magic through his fingers to engrave the back then hangs it low on a metal rung. After consideration, he pushes a second gust over the entire lock.

Alec looks at him curiously. “No one can remove it if no one knows it’s here,” Magnus answers, standing.

Alec gives him another lopsided smile and wraps his arm around Magnus’ waist. They stand there looking over the rail until they can’t feel their fingers. 

“Take me home,” Alec says quietly, sparing one last glance at their lock before finishing their walk home.


End file.
